dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff East
Jeff East portrayed Young Kal-El/Clark Kent in Superman: The Movie. Significant roles *Huckleberry Finn in Tom Sawyer (1973) *Huckleberry Finn in Huckleberry Finn (1974) *Josh McClaren in Return of the Big Cat (1974) *Craig Lewis in The Hazing (1977) *Young Clark Kent in Superman: The Movie (1977) *Joseph in Mary and Joseph: A Story of Faith (1979) *Jack London in Jack London Story (1980) Quotes *"I read the comic book when I was a kid, and of course I was a huge fan of the George Reeves Superman serial on TV, the series. Loved it, it was my favorite show. Superman was my most favorite cartoon character when I was a kid. Cause Superman could fly! You know, and he could do all these great things. I never really thought about the Clark Kent as a young man, I didn't really read that many Superboy comics, I saw a cartoon show called Superboy when I was a kid. When I got asked to play the part of young Superman, it was neat cause I didn't have to wear a costume, it was just basically based on the human side of Clark Kent. So I was excited about that. When I met with Richard Donner and I flew over to London in 1977 to start the shooting of the film, it was this whole transition, this change. They put a wig on me, and a false nose to make me look more like Christopher Reeve, and then I got to get involved with the character and find out about the character. Chris and I worked together for many months on how I would portray him, and it was fun. And Dick Donner and I worked together pretty closely." *"For about a year I worked on the film, and then I was sort of done with it, I didn't really want to do anymore Superman type films or anything. I said this will be my one Superman thing, and that'll be it. I was happy to be just part of that film and it's nice that that part of the movie turned out so well. And it's interesting, it's exciting to see this new series called ''Smallville that they've come out with on Warner Brothers TV. It's phenomenal, and I'm sure it's based on a lot of the stuff that we did in the original film. And it makes me feel proud, and good. But I'm sort of like, hey, I'd like to be part of that! It would have been fun to be invited to come join the cast, you know, the really really fine cast and good actors, good writers. Good show. Maybe someday they'll have me back as ... I don't know, Superman's brother, or Uncle Clark, or something funny like that. I'd be more than happy to be invited on." *"''I think the portrayal of Clark Kent in the movie, you know I did my own thing, and I could have brought a lot of Jeff East in the character, but I stuck with the main line of the cartoon that they wanted. And it was easy for me to relate to a lot of the stuff, because that year I did that film I just left home myself to go out to Hollywood to become an actor, so I could sort of relate to the scene with Ma Kent, saying good bye to Ma. And I lost my brother about a year before that as well, so the death scene I could relate to. There was a lot of stuff that touched home with me on that. And ah the Smallville stuff, I think Tommy does a really good job bringing the innocence, yet the human side, the frustration of being a young Superman and being a Clark Kent. It's really neat the way they handled it, and I was very impressed with what's going on. I think Superman will live forever in people's hearts that have seen the film. It's just one of those movies that just kind of makes an impact on a lot of people in a lot of ways. Happy to be a part of it." Category:Superman: The Movie cast